Ginny's Scar
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Harry punya bekas luka, ya.. bekas luka seperti sambaran petir itu sangat termasyur. Namun ternyata, istrinya, Ginny punya bekas luka juga.. sejarah luka itu akhirnya dibuka di hadapan ketiga anak mereka. Bekas luka apa itu? Oneshot ke dua Anne, teman-teman! :)


**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne lagi ubek-ubek file di laptop dan nemu file cerpen judulnya Scar. Ternyata cerpen itu pernah Anne tulis waktu sepupu Anne lahir, setahun lalu. Dia anak ketiga, cowok, namanya Juna. Beberapa hari lalu dia ulang tahun yang pertama, loh. Dibanding dua kakaknya, dia lahir operasi sendiri. Karena dua kakaknya lahir normal.

Pas dengar cerita Om, yang baru ngalamin rasanya nungguin istri lahiran caesar, kepikiran buat dibuat cerpen. Sebenarnya cerpen ini mau Anne upload ke blog tapi nggak tahu kenapa enggak jadi. Jadilah, Anne ubah cerpen ini ke cerita fanfic fandom Harry Potter, berharap semoga nyambung dan ada yang baca! Hehehe :)

So, langsung saja, ya!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Memangnya mereka sedang apa, sih? Jam segini belum juga bangun?" James mengomando adik-adiknya untuk melakukan forum dadakan di latai bawah. Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya, James, Al, dan Lily bangun cukup pagi. Mendahului para orang tua.

Ya, Harry dan Ginny sama sekali belum tampak keluar dari kamar mereka.

Kakak beradik itu lantas memilih untuk menjadikan dapur sebagai markas mereka berunding pagi ini. Untuk apa? Membuat masalah dengan orang tua mereka tentunya.

Lily baru saja menandaskan segelas coklat panas yang ia buat sendiri. Sedangkan Al masih asik dengan koran Muggle yang ia baca. "Kalau kalian mau, ahh harusnya kalian mau—"

"Selalu memaksa," gerutu Al. Lily setuju.

"Hei, tenang. Ini misi keren. Kita gerebek kamar Mom dan Dad!"

Al langsung menurunkan korannya, "salah satu larangan seoarang anak pada orang tuanya adalah menganggu di kamar mereka. Kau sendiri tahu itu, kan?" cerocos Al. Lily tertegun, memandang kedua kakaknya penuh tanya, "maksudnya?" tanyanya bingung. Rupanya Lily tak paham.

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti sendiri, little Lily!" James memotong, "kalian tenang saja. Mom dan Dad tidak sedang apa-apa, kok, selain tidur. Aku baru saja mengintip mereka—"

Paduan suara 'haaaa' dari Al dan Lily menutup rencana pagi mereka untuk segera menuju lantai dua. James berlalu pergi. Siap melalukan aksinya pagi ini. Tujuan utama mereka, "kamar, Mom dan Dad! Let's go!" ajak James. Tidak punya pilihan, Al dan Lily ikut saja.

* * *

"BAGUUUNNNN!"

Tiga bocah merangsak masuk ke selimut tebal orang tuanya. Dua orang dewasa di sana langsung menutup muka mereka dengan bantal menghalau serangan bertubi-tubi dari para anak.

Harry menangkap satu tubuh yang hampir siap menggelitik pinggangnya. "Kena kau, James!" seru Harry. Tubuh James tak bisa berkutik dengan tenaga ayahnya.

"Ampun!" terial Al di sisi lain. Ia tertangkap pelukan Ginny.

Karena serba melawan, mereka berlima, dengan masih menggunakan piama lengkap, perang bantal dan serangan gelitik membuat pagi keluarga Potter sangat ramai.

Lily berusaha membuat ayah dan ibunya geli dengan permainan jarinya. Lily terus menggelitik area tubuh Harry maupun Ginny sekenanya. Entah itu tangan, leher, punggung, perut atau pinggang. Harry bahkan sampai tak kuat mendapat serangan Lily.

Untung saja Harry belum memakai kacamatanya. Jika ya, alat bantu penglihatannya itu bisa patah karena gerakan tubuh yang membentur sana-sini. "Apa ini?" Lily tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang tercetak di bagian perut Ginny. Ia tak sengaja menyingkap piama ibunya saat akan menggelitik area perut.

"Ada apa, nak?" Ginny ikut penasaran. Tangannya melepaskan tubuh Al dan beralih melihat apa yang diamati Lily.

Gadis kecil Potter itu menunjuk sebuah garis timbul yang tercetak horisontal di area bawah pusar Ginny. Tidak begitu panjang, tapi bekas luka itu masih bisa terlihat. Kedua anak laki-laki yang lain ikut terperangah menyaksikan sesuatu yang baru mereka lihat di tubuh ibu mereka sendiri.

Harry tak kalah penasarannya sebelum ia tahu, kalau yang dilihat anak-anaknya itu hanya sebuah, "ow, bekas operasi caesar?" kata Harry biasa saja. Ia kembali menurunkan badannya berniat tidur kembali.

Namun ekspresi ketiga Potter junior tampak berbeda, "bekas?" pekik James.

"Operasi?" lanjut Al.

"Caesar?" Lily mengakhiri.

Ginny yang memiliki bekas luka itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi yang biasa saja. sama seperti Harry. Tapi, James, Al, dan Lily langsung mengerubungi Ginny sambil mengamati lebih dekat bekas luka operasi yang tercetak belasan tahun lalu.

"Hei, geli, anak-anak. Ini bekas luka, bukan pameran!" Ginny kesal meminta Al menurunkan kembali piamanya. Risih juga area tertutupnya dilihat beramai-ramai walaupun mereka anak-anak mereka sendiri.

"Ini bukan bekas luka biasa, Mom!" kata James.

Al mengangguk sambil menatap James, "karena ini bekas operasi caesar. Sedang yang aku tahu, itu adalah pembedahan untuk mengeluarkan bayi," lanjut Al sambil mengingat-ingat kembali pelajarannya semasa di sekolah Muggle.

"BAYI?!" teriak Lily dan James bersamaan.

"Hemm.. anak-anak Dad memang pintar!" gumam Harry pelan. Matanya masih tertutup. Kantuk masih sempurna ia rasakan.

Tangan Ginny dengan sigap menurunkan piamanya lagi untuk menutupi area perutnya yang lama terekspose. Hampir ia merasa masuk angin mendadak. "Penjelasan Al memang benar," kata Ginny membenarkan kunciran rambutnya.

"Tapi—" James melirik ke arah dua adiknya, "siapa yang lahirnya dioperasi? Aku, Al atau Lily?"

Selimut terbuka tiba-tiba dan menampakkan Harry dengan wajah terbebas dari kantuk, "Demi jenggot Merlin, apa kita belum pernah menjelaskan operasi itu kepada mereka, sayang?" tanya Harry pada Ginny. Ia sudah kembali ke posisi duduk bersandar di headboard ranjang.

"Seingatku, sih, belum," jawab Ginny singkat. Ketika anak di depannya benar-benar tak mengerti tentang operasi.. "operasi apa, Dad? Mom?" tanya Al.

"Anak-anak, di antara kalian bertiga.. hanya Lily yang lahir tak lewat jalannya," terang Harry. Mungkin kantuk masih mempengaruhi dirinya untuk bisa berbicara jelas.

Ahh ya, kata-kata Harry tadi tak dimengerti oleh anak-anaknya, "tak lewat jalannya bagaimana, Dad?" James frustasi.

"Maksud Dad kalian, hanya Lily yang lahir melalui operasi. Bukan lahir normal, alias lewat dari jalan pembedahan perut Mom, bukan lewat yang semestinya," tunjuk Ginny pada area bawah tubuhnya.

Lily merinding. Baru ia tahu kalau ia lahir tanpa proses normal seperti kedua kakaknya. "Berarti Mom melahirkan Lily bukan di St. Mungo, dong?" tanya Al.

"Iya, Mom melahirkan Lily di rumah sakit tempat Grandpa Granger bekerja dulu, sayang. Tanya Aunty Hermione kalau kalian tak percaya," kata Ginny mengelus kepala Lily pelan. "Dan Mom sangat mengingat masa-masa berat itu di rumah sakit Muggle," Ginny melihat Harry yang juga menatapnya sambil serasa kembali pada 12 tahun yang lalu...

* * *

 **##**

 **##**

"Kita harus cepat berangkat," Harry membukakan pintu depan sebelah kanan agar Ginny masuk lebih dulu. "Terima kasih, sayang!" jawab Ginny sambil masuk perlahan. Perutnya yang besar lumayan menyulitkannya tiap kali masuk ke mobil.

Di bangku kemudi, Harry sudah siap untuk menjalankan mobilnya. "Apa Ron dan Hermione sudah di sana?"

"Ya, tadi Hermione sudah meneleponku. Mereka sudah dapat meja di dekat jendela."

Mobil bergerak perlahan menyusuri jalanan kota London yang cukup ramai siang ini. Selepas mengunjungi rekan bisnis Harry di dunia Muggle, ia dan istrinya harus bergegas menuju cafe tempat mereka bersama Ron dan Hermione sering menghabiskan waktu tanpa anak-anak.

Walaupun kegiatan mereka itu bulan-bulan ini masih ada anak-anak yang ikut dengan mereka. Pasalnya, Ginny saat ini sedang hamil 8 bulan. Bahkan beberapa hari lagi sudah masuk di bulan ke 9. Sedangkan Hermione dua bulan yang lalu mengabarkan bahwa ia sedang hamil anak keduanya dengan Ron. Jadi, meski mereka hanya berjumlah 4 orang, kenyataannya dua wanita di antaranya sedang membawa anak suami mereka masing-masing. Di perut.

Kawasan Old Street London siang ini rupanya sepi-sepi saja. Tujuan Harry dan Ginny hari ini adalah sebuah cafe keluarga yang memiliki ciri khas sepeda yang berjajar di dekat jendelanya. Sepajang jalan, Harry memperhatikan pejalan kaki ataupun kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang berlalu lalang lewat.

Semua aman-aman saja sebelum sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kencang di depan mobil Harry. Untung Harry dengan cepat membanting stir ke kiri dan mengerem mendadak saat ia melihat ada tiang reklame sebuah restoran berdiri di depannya.

Mobil berhenti seketika. Badan mereka terdorong keras ke depan namun sabuk pengaman di badan mampu menahannya tak sampai menghantam dashboard depan.

Karena suasana jalan yang lumayan ramai, beberapa kendaraan yang tak sempat menghindar harus rela mendapati mobil mereka menghantam tembok pertokoan sampai trotoar. Harry mendengar suara teriakan seseorang di luar mobilnya seperti meneriakki seorang penjahat.

Pria berseragam polisi Inggris mendekat ke kaca jendela mobil Harry, "apa yang terjadi, Sir?" tanya Harry pada si polisi.

"Kami mengejar perampok dengan mobilnya hingga ke kawasan ini. Tapi untung sudah dapat ditangkap setelah menabrak mobil lain. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Anda, Sir? Sisi mobil anda terserempet," kata polisi. "Everything is ok, thank you, sir!"

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Harry, si polisi pamit untuk mengecek keadaan korban tabrakan beruntun lainnya. Menyadari napasnya memburu saking syoknya, ia teringat keadaan Ginny yang sedang hamil. "Sayang, kau tak apa?" Harry mengecek keadaan perut Ginny. Istrinya pucat.

"Aghh perutku tertekan, sakit!"

Harry melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang melintang di tubuh Ginny. Meski sudah dikendurkan menyesuaikan besar perut Ginny, sabuk elastis itu lumayan kencang mengikat tubuhnya saat Harry mengerem mendadak tadi.

Manik hijau Harry menangkap sesuatu di bawah dress biru selutut yang dikenakan Ginny. Cairan kental merah turun cukup deras menuju betis Ginny. Itu darah. "Oh God! Kau pendarahan, Ginny!" Harry panik harus berbuat apa. Pasalnya, mereka sedang ada di luar rumah. Dan jangan lupa.. sangat ramai dengan para Muggle.

"Kita harus ke St. Mungo—"

"Tak bisa, Harry. Aku tak kuat, ini sakit sekali,"

Suara ponsel Harry memecahkan kebingungan keduanya. Hermione memanggil, "di mana kalian, Har—" Hermione terdiam, ada suara lain yang membuatnya ketakutan, "Harry, itu suara Ginny? Dia kesakitan?" Hermione panik.

"Aku sudah di jalan, tapi kami baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Ginny pendarahan, Mione. Kami tak bisa berApparate, Ginny tak kuat. Banyak orang di sini. Polisi juga ada di dekat mobilku," suara Harry bergetar. Tangannya coba nenenangkan Ginny dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sesekali Harry secara refleks ikut mengelus perut Ginny.

Ada kepanikan juga terdengar dari sambungan telepon yang Harry dengarkan, itu suara Ron. "Begini saja, dengarkan aku, Harry. Kalian langsung ke rumah sakit tempat Dad. Kau tahu, kan? Aku akan segera mengabari Dad di sana, supaya ia bisa cepat membantumu sesampainya kau di rumah sakit,"

Dari tempat Harry mengalami kecelakaan, rumah sakit tempat bekerja ayah Hermione memang yang paling dekat. Sepakat dengan saran Hermione, Harry segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Ginny bertahanlah!"

 **##**

 **##**

* * *

"Jadi Mom dan Dad kecelakaan? Sakitkah Mom?"

"Tentu saja sakit, James. Rasanya, perut Mom baru saja ditekan dengan kuat sampai Lily yang ada di dalam perut Mom gerak-gerak nggak mau berhenti,"

Ginny dengan lembut memeluk Lily yang sedari tadi meringis ketakutan mendengar cerita kedua orang tuanya tentang proses kelahirannya.

Harry menyela, "tapi untung saja, Grandpa Granger ada di rumah sakit dan mau membantu Mom dan Dad," katanya melanjutkan cerita.

* * *

 **##**

 **##**

Di pintu masuk rumah sakit, seorang pria berusia cukup lanjut berdiri sambil membawa jubah putih yang disampirkan di lengan kirinya. "Mr. Granger, syukurlah anda di sini,"

"Harry anakku, tenanglah. Aku sudah urus semua keperluan di poli kandungan untuk istrimu.. suster tolong bantu!" Mr. Granger memerintahkan beberapa perawat jaga membawakan brankar dorong untuk membawa Ginny masuk.

Ginny langsung dimasukkan ruang periksa. Harry dan Mr. Granger ditahan untuk tak ikut masuk dalam proses pemeriksaan. "Aku tak pernah membayangkan Ginny akan melahirkan di sini,"

"Ini akan jadi proses kelahiran yang spesial bagi keluarga kecilmu, Harry. Kita berdoa saja semoga Ginny dan bayi kalian selamat,"

Hampir satu jam pemeriksaan, namun tak ada tanda-tanda dokter Marvin, dokter spesialis kandungan yang juga sahabat Mr. Granger yang menangangi Ginny keluar dari ruangan. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione tampak muncul di ujung lorong rumah sakit dengan wajah tak kalah paniknya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng. Hanya itu yang baru bisa ia jawab.

"Dokter Marvin?" Mr. Granger menyadari pintu ruangan terbuka. "Bagimana kondisi istri saya, dok?" tanya Harry lebih dulu.

"Maaf, Mr. Potter. Mungkin ini kabar yang tidak begitu baik. Jadi, Mrs. Potter harus segera melahirkan," kata dokter berambut hitam itu dengan tegas.

Ginny harus melahirkan secepatnya, tapi Harry tahu, usia kandungan Ginny belum menginjak 9 bulan. "Tapi dok, usia kandungannya masih 8 bulan?" tutur Harry.

"Benar. Usia kandungan Mrs. Potter belum mencapai usia yang pas. Namun, tekanan yang diterima area perut cukup besar dan syok yang dialami Mrs. Potter mengakibatkan janin terganggu. Sehingga ada sedikit pendarahan di area mulut rahim. Jika kita tetap mempertahankan janin di dalam rahim hingga waktu lahir tiba, asupan nutrinya terganggu dan itu akan berakibat fatal, Mr. Potter."

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena usia kandungan yang cukup kuat untuk dilakukan kelahiran awal, jika diijinkan oleh pihak keluarga, terutama suami, Mrs. Potter akan segera dilakukan proses operasi caesar,"

Harry syok. Kata operasi sudah membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagian anggota tubuh istrinya akan dibedah. Itu mengerikan. "Apa tak bisa dengan cara lain, dok? Mungkin reaksi obat-obatan untuk memancing kontraksi?" Mr. Granger coba memberikan saran. Ron hanya bisa diam karena tak tahu apa-apa.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa, dok. Saat pemeriksaan, posisi janin ternyata sungsang. Namun setelah dilakukan sedikit pijatan untuk mengubah posisi, janin dapat bergerak ke area bawah meski belum begitu sempurna. Bagaimana, Mr. Potter? Apakah anda setuju dilakukan operasi secepatnya?"

Sejenak Harry menahan napasnya seblum berkata, "baiklah, lakukan yang terbaik untuk istri saya dan bayi kami," keputusan Harry akan mengantarkannya pada dua nyawa sekaligus yang sedang dipertaruhkan.

 **##**

 **##**

* * *

"APAAA!" teriak James, Al, dan Lily bersamaan, "Dad rela membiarkan perut Mom dibedah untuk mengeluarkan Lily?" James jadi merinding sendiri, apalagi saat ia membayangkan kata 'mengeluarkan' dan melihat adiknya.

Harry tersenyum, "suatu saat nanti kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang pria yang mana nyawa istri dan anakmu sedang dipertaruhkan antara hidup dan mati. Ingat itu, son!"

* * *

 **##**

 **##**

Ruang operasi sudah penuh dengan peralatan bedah seperti pisau, gunting, penjepit stenlis sampai bola-bola kapas dalam beberapa tempat alumunium. Ada sekitar empat dokter yang siap dengan jubah hijau, pelindung kepala sampai masker yang menutup tempat area hidung dan mulut.

Harry telah diarahkan lebih dulu oleh seorang dokter bedah wanita berwajah bulat tentang prosedur operasi yang akan dilakukan. Bagaimana ia harus mendampingi Ginny, melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat Ginny sadar atau sekadar menenangkan perasaan istrinya itu.

"Memang ini berat, Mr. Potter. Namun anda harus tetap kuat di depan istri anda. Beri Mrs. Potter semangat dalam menjalani operasi ini. Kehadiran sosok suami akan sangat membantu pasien lebih kuat. Ini akan sangat berpengaruh dengan keberhasilan proses persalinan ini," terang Dr. Wislow. Selesai memberikan semangat Harry, mereka siap untuk masuk ke ruang operasi segera.

Total ada tujuh orang dalam ruang operasi. Empat dokter, satu dokter tambahan bersama Harry dan tentu saja Ginny. Wanita itu sudah ditidurkan dengan kondisi tubuh dipasang kain biru membentang sepanjang dada sampai ujung kaki. Harry mengamati istrinya yang terpejam.

"Hei," panggil Harry merunduk di sisi kanan kepala Ginny. "aku tahu, kau sadar, sayang. How you feel?" lanjutnya.

Ginny lantas membuka matanya, "badanku seperti hilang. Aku takut, Harry!" Ginny menangis.

"Huss, it's ok. Aku tahu kau wanita yang kuat. Lily rupanya sudah tak sabar melihat kita dan dua kakaknya," suara Harry pelan, dan terdengar sangat pelan karena masker yang menutupi mukanya.

"Lily? Kau begitu yakin kalau dia perempuan?"

Rupanya para dokter sudah memulai proses pembedahan. Harry melihat ke arah dokter Wislow yang tadi menuntunnya tentang segala prosedur kelahiran calon anak ketiganya. "Semangat Mrs. Potter. Ini akan menjadi cerita tersendiri bagi anak anda nanti. Anda ibu yang hebat!"

Manik hijau Harry melihat bagaimana pisau kecil yang menggores pelan-pelan garis merah yang sudah digoreskan di sekitar perut bawah Ginny. Darah perlahan keluar, itu yang membuat Harry merasakan ada desakan yang ingin keluar dari dalam perutnya.

"Yahh, tentu saja." jawab Harry sembari mengalihkan perhatiannya tentang darah itu. "Tebakanku akan tepat lagi kali ini. Lily harus melihat ibunya yang cantik. Jadi kau harus kuat, sayang," Harry mengelus kembali kepala Ginny dan menciumnya sesekali.

Para dokter saling membantu. Meminta alat ini itu, membersihkan keringat sampai membersihkan darah-darah yang keluar. Harry kembali melihat perkembangan proses operasi. Ia melihat ada warna merah samar-samar terlihat dalam perut Ginny yang terbuka. Bukan darah, melainkan rambut. Ia tersenyum, anak ketiganya akan mirip dengan Ginny.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tepat saat Ginny dan Harry saling berdialong dengan dokter, suara tangisan kencang terdengar memecah ketegangan mereka semua. "Waaww.. it's a girl!" teriak Dr. Wislow.

"Harry?" tanya Ginny tak percaya. Ia mendengar suara bayi di dekatnya tanpa merasakan sakit seperti saat proses melahirkan James maupun Al dulu.

"Lily sudah lahir, sayang.. Oh God!" Harry berteriak saking bahagianya. Dengan intruksi Dr. Wislow, Harry bersedia memotong tali pusar dan membersihkannya sendiri.

Lily lahir. Ginny segera melakukan tugas selanjutnya, yaitu menyusui putri kecilnya itu. Kenyang dengan ASI, seorang dokter yang ikut membantu proses kelahirannya segera menggendong Lily dan memberikannya pada Harry.

"Seperti yang saya instruksikan sebelumnya, Mr. Potter,"

Harry segera mendekap tubuh Lily kecil yang masih menangis kencang. Harry membuka kancing kemejanya agar kulitnya dapat disentuh langsung oleh kulit tubuh Lily. Harry memeluknya dengan sayang menciumi sisi wajah putrinya sambil menangis haru.

Ada rasa yang luar biasa saat bayi yang baru saja beberapa menit lahir kini menyentuhkan tubuhnya tanpa halangan apapun. "Ini Daddy, sayang," kata Harry membenarkan selimut yang menutupi punggung si kecil.

Seluruh keluarga yang ikut menunggu di luar ruang operasi seolah ikut tersihir dengan suara tangis bayi Lily yang menggema ke seluruh lorong rumah sakit.

 **##**

 **##**

* * *

Kelima Potter masih asik berkumpul di dalam kamar. Sang kepala keluarga masih berbagi kisahnya, "entah apa namanya, tapi yang pasti Dad diminta para dokter itu untuk memeluk Lily tanpa terhalang baju atau apapun itu. Supaya suhu tubuh Lily dapat mengenal suhu tubuh ayahnya sejak lahir."

"Pantas saja, Lily sangat dekat dengan Dad. Bahkan bisa sampai sakit kalau Lily kangen Dad. Seperti dulu itu," kata Al. Ia mengingat bagaimana adiknya itu bisa langsung sakit hanya karena merindukan ayahnya yang tidak bisa pulang karena tugas sebagai Auror.

Semua yang mendengarnya malah tertawa sambil mecubiti Lily yang bergelut manja dengan ayahnya. "Biar, kalau Al dan James nakal, kan, masih ada Dad yang akan jaga Lily," tantang Lily masih memeluk Harry makin erat.

"Oh, ya. Lily kan lahir belum waktunya. Apa tak terjadi apa-apa dengan Lily?" tanya James.

"Tentu ada konsekuensinya memaksa Lily lahir lebih cepat, James. Lily lahir dengan berat sedikit dibawah rata-rata, kondisinya juga lemah. Jadi Lily harus dimasukkan ke dalam inkubator sampai dirasa Lily cukup kuat," jawab Ginny.

Jam kamar menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Namun mereka masih asik dengan cerita tentang kelahiran Lily yang berbeda dari mereka semua.

"Bahkan seingat Dad dulu, banyak penyihir harus rela berpenampilan seperti Muggle saat akan menjenguk Lily di rumah sakit. Ada beberapa orang yang jadi sangat berbeda saat mereka berkunjung, seperti Prof. McGonagall yang meminjam pakaian Grandma Molly karena ia tak punya pakaian umum para Muggle,"

Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa membayangkan para penyihir kawakan yang gagah dengan jubah-jubah panjang mereka langsung berubah menjadi ibu-ibu Muggle dengan dress selutut atau rambut yang disanggul ke atas. "Waahh aku tak mau komentar, lah!" kata Al menahan tawanya.

"Jadi, anak-anak. Dengar! Mom melahirkan kalian bertiga bukan perkara gampang. James, Mom harus menahan kontraksi se-ma-lam-an sampai bantal-bantal hampir jebol karena remasan Mom. Lalu kau Al, lahir di siang hari bolong saat Dad sibuk dengan penyerangan sampai ketuban Mom pecah dan membasahi lantai ruang tamu." Harry bak mereview kembali kejadian belasan tahun itu pada putra-putranya. Ginny hanya mendengarnya sambil geleng-geleng tak percaya suaminya itu begitu mengingat kejadian-kejadian bersejarah yang telah lama mereka lalui. "Baunya luar biasa!" lanjut Harry mengingat bau air ketuban Ginny yang membanjiri ruang tamu. Ia hampir pingsan.

"Begitu juga cerita tadi tentang kelahiran Lily. Semua itu sudah Mom dan tentu saja Dad lalui untuk kalian, karena kami sangat sayang kalian. Jika Mom dan Dad sering marah kepada kalian bukan berarti kami tak sayang, tapi karena kami peduli. Kalian lahir penuh dengan susah payah, dan tugas kami harus menjaga kalian sebaik-baiknya.

Yang kami inginkan hanyalah.. kalian, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, dan Lily Luna Potter, menjadi anak yang baik dan membuat kami bangga! Itu sudah cukup!" Harry menutup ceritanya penuh nyawa. Ketiga anaknya bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata terharu.

"Tentu saja, Dad, Mom!" jawab ketiga Potter junior bersamaan.

Ketiga anak sudah keluar dari kamar dan bergegas berlari untuk berebut mandi. Meninggalkan Harry dan Ginny, orang tua mereka tetap di kamar. "Aku tak pernah menyangka kau seperti ini, sayang," kata Ginny tiba-tiba. Ia kembali mengikat rambutnya lebih rapi bersiap untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Menyangka apa?"

"Kau dapat menjadi ayah yang luar biasa. Kau sangat menyayangi mereka. Padahal, dulu kau sendiri—"

"Sebisa mungkin aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada anak-anak kita yang tak pernah aku dapatkan dulu. Aku ingin mereka merasakan kasih sayang ayah dan ibu yang lengkap!" Harry tersenyum simpul, dadanya tiba-tiba gerimis. "Ahh, mungkin kita harus cepat sarapan sebelum aku mengingat lagi bagaimana kepala Lily keluar dari perutmu waktu itu. Napsu makanku pagi ini mungkin sedikit terganggu akibat cerita tadi," Harry hampir turun dari ranjang sebelum sesuatu menahannya untuk pergi.

Ginny mencium bibir Harry lembut. Melumatnya sejenak dan berkata, "terima kasih sudah menjadi suami yang hebat untukku. I love you, Mr. Potter,"

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi istri yang tangguh untukku. I love you too, Mrs. Potter,"[]

* * *

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **Yeahh bagaimana ceritanya? Ngawur dan rada aneh?**

Ya.. entahlah, Anne belum pernah ngelahirin. Cuma pernah nungguin orang lahiran sampai nonton prosesnya di Youtube aja (korban pengen lanjut ke sekolah kedokteran jadi bidan tapi nggak jadi), alhasil sekedar seperti ini aja ceritanya. Untuk riset buat cerita ini, hanya sebatas cerita Om-nya Anne aja. Ya begitulah.

Tinggalkan review ya, pendapat kalian bagaimana. Anne bakalan senang kalau ada yang review! :)

Ditunggu cerita-cerita selanjutnya, ya!

 **Thanks,**

Anne xoxo


End file.
